My Someone, My Takkun
by xlxSlothxlx
Summary: Rated M for later chapters Sasu/Naru Sasuke realizes he has "something" for Naruto, However Naruto thinks it's all a dream. What sort of fate do these two share? Read it and Find out
1. If only you knew

My Someone, My Takkun

Written by : ME

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto … Things would have been different … duh

Key : _thoughts _

Note: All of this happens about three months after Sasuke has left to Orochimaru. A few things about the story line will change CUS IS MUH STORY and I want et tuu.

Chapter one : If only you knew.

He had been there every night not truly knowing why, but none the less he found himself here at the very same window onyx eyes staring pointedly at this one with flaxen hair.

_Why is it you who affects me this way, why?_

Sasuke knew this sort of meeting would bring his end, sneaking from the sound village back to Konoha. But the emotions in his mind screamed at him and though he was usually able to press them down, this time it was utterly impossible. Ever since that last battle, when Naruto tried to bring him back by force something forever tugged at the back of his mind.

_Why do I mean so much to you? When no one else would risk it?_

These questions he thought of everyday and every night he would find himself at Naruto's window looking in on the blonde, who still was covered in bandages.

Sasuke lowered himself in the window ever so quietly, lest to wake the sleeping Fox-vessel. He seated himself in a chair that had been placed next to the bed and calmly leaned back looking over the boy. Naruto fidgeted slightly, giving out a slight moan of pain from the movement. He then took in a deep breath and smiled a low whisper ushering from his lips

"Takkun teme …."

Sasuke blinked.

_Does he know I'm here?_

_Who is Takkun?_

His string of questions where cut short when Naruto lifted his arm and reached out to him. Sasuke was taken aback, not knowing how he should react to this out stretched hand. So he sat there for a moment watching, Till Naruto's arm started to shake from the pressure of holding it in the same place. With slight movement Sasuke took Naruto's hand in is and laid his arm next to him in the bed only to find Naruto didn't want to give his hand up.

This time not even Sasuke could keep his face expressionless as surprise and minor confusion sprang across his face.

"What are you doing Dobe?"

Sasuke's other hand quickly went across his mouth in effort to keep the sound inside though he knew perfectly well it was too late. Naruto's hand squeezed his own "Keeping you ..." He mumbled, still asleep to the Uchiha's satisfaction. Sasuke sat there quietly taking in his thoughts before leaning to Naruto's ear and whispering with barely a breath.

+-"Why would you want to keep me?"

"You are My Takkun"

Though Sasuke knew not what Takkun meant the word my in front of it still brought a slight flush to his pale cheeks. He felt something within him jump and flutter to this small proclamation. He wondered what this stirring was inside him small warmth he had never come across before. Wait he was lying to himself he had come across it many times though he had always dismissed it. The cause of it however deemed itself clearer could it have something to do with Naruto? Sasuke heard the morning call of a bird and knew he must return or he would have a lot of explaining to do but, his hand was still firmly contained by Naruto's. He pulled his arm back a bit only to be greeted by another pain induced moan from the blonde. Sasuke stopped and looked around behind him to the window the sun had yet to raise yet the first hues of orange and red could be seen in the west, he turned back to Naruto.

"Dobe …. Let go "

"No…"

"If you let go … I'll come back "

Not really expecting it to work surprise washed anew across the Uchiha's face as the grip on his hand squeezed and let go. Sasuke Lingered for a moment before he was out the window and it was as if he was never there in the first place except to one fox-vessel whom opened one azure eye and smiled , Not one of his usual fox like ones but a true genuine smile.

**A Couple hours later………………………………………………………………….**

Sakura waited at the front of the flower shop leaning against the post while idly watching Ino and her mother zip around the shop preparing for the new day. After what seemed like hours Ino's mother disappeared in the back and Ino came to unlock the door.

"Good morning Sakura ..."

Sakura slid in beside her "Good morning ..." She said Walking straight to the sun flowers. She looked through them as Ino stepped back behind the desk. "Does Naruto still refuse to be taken to the hospital?" Sakura nodded selecting one of the flowers and walking to Ino. "I wonder why?" "No one knows "Sakura whispered "He refuses to be healed as well ... Not even the nine tailed fox can heal his broken bones quickly "Sakura looked down the floor she could not help but feel guilty that most of his pain was her falt, she had begged him to go after Sasuke And it had only ended up causing more pain and suffering. Sakura Put the money for the flower on the counter and watched as Ino Wrapped it up for her. " You should stop at the Ramen shop " Ino Said as she handed her the Sun Flower " Who knows if he eats the days you don't make sure "

"He doesn't "The Strawberry blonde stated before leavening. The village by this time was at full rush as people and shnobi filled the streets and alleyways busying themselves with the morning todo's. Sakura made her way through the streets of Konoha past shops, restraints and more stopping at the ramen shop to pick up some for Naruto. Finally she made her way into the Sostco district where Naruto's apartment was and after climbing three flights of stairs, found her in front of his door.

Within the room she heard sounds as if things were being knocked over "Naruto?" She said loudly, knocking on the door. "Eh … Come in Sakura "His voice was somewhat surly. She made her way in to find him in a heap on the floor next to the bed. It was obvious that he had gotten up and grabbed onto the shelf which instead of holding his weight, had toppled over on him. Sakura rushed over lifting the shelf back into place and removing the contents from the blonde's body " Thanks " Naruto said sheepishly as she helped him up and back onto the bed with a series of grunts.

After being placed back onto the bed he shifted around in his sheets, looking for something his eyes widened as he found it though he brought it not from beneath the sheets. Sakura took the now wilted sun flower from the vase on his night stand and replaced it with the one she had purchased from Ino's shop this morning. "Are you hungry?" she asked taking the dead flower and tossing it to the trash.

"A little…" He replied trying to sit up some only to collapse with a gasp. "Let me help you!" Sakura snapped helping him sit up and placed the pillows comfortably behind him, supporting him up. She then handed him the Ramen "The cook says hello by the way "She said with a smile opening the chop sticks for him.

Naruto took them in the hand not covered by the sheets and slowly ate as Sakura sat herself on the end of his bed. She no longer tried to sit in the chair next to his bed as of both times she had tried Naruto had freaked out for some reason unknown. When she had asked him about it his only answer was

"Only Takkun can sit there"

She had found this odd as no one in the village was named Takkun but left it at that thinking he had his own reasons. Time passed slowly as he ate Sakura watching him and making sure he ate it all even down to the broth. After he had finished, a sleepy look was already across his features, Sakura refined tidying up the place and pulled the sheets up to his chin. "Get some rest" She said quietly and turned to walk away.

"Sakura …" Naruto's voice Sluggish with lethargy as he called after her. "Yes… Naruto? "

"Do you dream about him?"

She rose an eyebrow in inquiry "Dream about who Naruto?" She said quietly making her way back to the bed. "Sasuke "He mumbled on the verge of sleep. A look of shock spread across her features

"N-no…. I don't …. Why do you ask?"

"I do "He yawned sleepy tears squeezing from Azure eyes "He visits ... me every night" Sakura Smiled softly thinking maybe it was the pain meds he was on " I'm glad he does Naruto .. Now sleep" she said as she slipped out the door. As the door closed behind her he brought his other hand from the sheet, he was holding Saskue's defiled head plate, as a matter of fact he hadn't let it go since his return. His eyes wandered around the room a moment before stopping on the chair next to his bed. "If only you knew... " He whispered before falling once more into a traced sleep.

AN: REVIEW PLOX PLZ

Awww come on … you know you want tuuu!

: Next Chappy : For the love of a Kitsune .


	2. For the love of a Kitsune

My Someone, My Takkun

Written by : ME

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto … Things would have been different … duh

Key: _thoughts _

Chapter Two: For the love of a Kitsune.

Sasuke yawned and sat back against the wall, he was supposed to be in training, and however Orochimaru had yet again disappeared leavening him with nothing to do. Kabuto had conversed with him earlier but the conversation had left something to be desired. So he sat there looking over the sound village and thinking of the previous nights events. Sasuke looked down at the hand Naruto had latched onto; he felt that flutter once more within him and not realizing it a soft smile made its way across the Uchiha's face.

_Should I go back tonight?_

_I want to….._

_Even more then before ….._

"So ... the Uchiha's Can smile I'm surprised" The voice tore him from his thoughts a smirking Karin standing in front of him. The smile vanished quicker then it had appeared "Go away "He growled. Karin only mused him "I wonder what thoughts could put a smile on your face, I think that's the only smile I've seen on you since your arrival." Sasuke stood and walked off into the surrounding forest not even bothering to reply. "What a touchy boy "Karin chuckled darkly and left.

Sasuke wandered through the woods a bit finding himself going down the exact same road he had traveled down with his not more the twenty minutes ago with his thoughts. Wondering once more if he should once again visit the one who consumed his thoughts.

_I will…._

His resolution made Sasuke made his way off into the forest towered the village hidden in the leaves and a boy with flaxen hair, whom at this very moment was waking up.

**Back at Naruto's apartment………………….**

Naruto opened one eye and grimaced at the light quickly shutting it and attempting to turn over only to cry out in pain as he lay on his broken ribs. " Uhh … this sucks " He mumbled shutting his eyes tightly he lay there for a while. Once the sun had set and crickets could be heard calling out to the night Naruto lifted himself into a sitting position a pain filled gasp proving the extreme effort . After a while of panting a loud rumble emitted from his stomach, he chuckled to himself and then turned his body to the side on his fists, his right fist forever clutching Sasuke's headband. His lowered feet barely skimmed the floor but, he slid forward anyway, adjusting his weight fist on his toes , Then on his heels .

Gggrrrruuummmmmbllleee

" Foood" The blonde mumbled looking around he knew not to use the shelf again but, there was nothing else to use. " I'll just have to be more careful?" His resolve tasted more like a question on his lips but those who knew him knew what was coming next. With one swift movement he pushed himself on his feet and cried out at the pain shooting through his body. He reached out for the shelf trying not to put much weight on it only to have his legs buckle underneath him and the shelf along with it's contents all poured out on top of him. Naruto cried out in pain black dots swirling in his eyes , slowly everything was going black now.

_I'm gonna Black out again…._

Naruto tried to move but it was to no avail, at this point he was still too weak to summon the strength. He coughed a few splatters of blood coming from his lips the black dots slowly fogging his mind, taking over. His mind was only able to muster one final thought before darkness consumed him.

_Sasuke……._

**Three and a half hours later……**

Sasuke crouched down hidden in a tree just outside the village waiting for the guards to change shifts just as he always did, it was just about ten o' clock.

_It's just about time._

Just as the guard left he slipped in, keeping to the shadows of the streets and roofs till he found himself at the window of the one who had consumed his thoughts once more. He lowered himself to the window seal his eyes falling on an empty bed. His first thought was to leave immediately but something wasn't right so he lowered himself in the window. He looked around at head level first and stepped forward only to jump at the sound of a painful groan. Saskue looked down at his feet to see a bandaged foot beneath a pile of scrolls, knick-knacks and now broken shelf.

Sasuke felt something he hadn't felt since their exams in the forest of death … Fear. "Naruto.."

He tried to keep his voice calm as he threw everything off to the side till he was completely uncovered. Sasuke looked over him bending over to wipe the blood from his lips with the corner of his hobi. " Let's get you back in bed dobe" Sasuke said quietly scooting his arms beneath him and lifting him into the air. At this quick movement Saskue was once again surprised , Naruto screamed out in utter pain his fists both brought to his chest. Sasuke saw his headband in his clenched fist and once more he felt the flutter and warmth.

It was only a few steps to the bed but Sasuke took each with tender care, nice and easy. When he was none but one step away a voice startled him for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had arrived this night. " I must be dreaming again" Though you could tell by his face he was in pain his voice sounded content. " And what if you are Dobe?" Saskue said in a low voice. "I'm glad .." He said wincing as Sasuke laid him on the bed. " I missed you" Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up and he plopped down on the chair next to the bed. " Why would you miss me? .. I'm the one who did this to you " His voice almost sounded angry. " I can't help it .." Naruto whispered his eyes sliding closed " You are my Takkun … nothing can change that"

_That word again….._

" Whats it mean ?" Sasuke asked his brow raised in utter question. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke bright blue eyes shining in compassion " I suppose it's ok to tell you cause this is only a dream right?" His face turned pink , though at this point Sasuke wasn't much better off " If I really told Sasuke he'd probley break all my ribs again " Sasuke flinched visibly " I bet he regrets it now " He said in a solemn voice. " It doesn't matter now " Naruto Whispered " I've lost him…. You for good now " He reached out and touched Sasuke's cheek with his finger tips. The Uchiha who would normally recoil from anyone's touch kept himself absolutely still. "What's it mean?" He heard himself ask the question again finding his onyx eyes locked with azure blue ones.

" My someone … just for me " Naruto let his hand drop a great sadness within him, he felt tears well up in his eyes and though he fought them they would not settle. Sasuke was wondering if he had heard right, his face was burning and the flutter had yet again returned. The Uchiha mimicked the words "My someone … just for me?" "Yes" Naruto said softly " My Takkun" the tears freely streaked his cheeks. Sasuke found himself nervous and before the boy noticed he tried to cover it up, letting his voice sound slightly angry he asked " So what were you doing on the floor ?"

"Oh.." Naruto sighed " I was hungry .. I tried to get it myself but …..well you see how that turned out " Sasuke felt anger now " And no one comes here to take care of you?" " Well Sakura ..shows up sometimes .. but her life is so busy now I can't hold it against her ."

" Why are you not in the hospital? You would have been healed by now if you had "

" I can't" Naruto said strain in his voice.

Sasuke reached forward surprising both himself and Naruto as he used his hobi to wipe away the tears " Why?" " When I was there … you didn't come." The Blonde felt the explanation was well enough. Sasuke bluntly remembered a couple days where he had arrived at the apartment to find Naruto gone. He had thought he was taken to the hospital and decided it had been to risky to find him there.

_He chose to suffer more … just to see me though he thinks it's only a dream.._

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by a tug on his arm. He looked down to find himself staring into azure eyes, they seemed almost pleading. "What?" the Uchiha grunted as he tugged harder. Sasukr stood and moved to the bed , so close that his thighs were touching the edge. Naruto whimpered slightly and tugged a bit more. " I can't get any closer " the Uchiha grumbled indacaticeing to the bed with an outstretched index finger. "You can … " Naruto said lightly, a flush across his cheeks " It's my Dream after all……"

Before Sasuke could protest Naruto gave an extra hard tug , surprisingly though he was still hurt, causing Sasuke to tumble over him. Sasuke stopped himself from lading on the Fox-vessel and now hung over him , a knee beside each of his hips , an elbow above each of his shoulders, and their foreheads touching. Both boys had their eyes squeezed shut and a flush across their cheeks you couldn't imagine. Naruto felt Sasuke's breath quicken across his cheeks, though it was Sasuke who dared open his eyes first.

He found himself looking down at the golden haired, tanned skinned dobe with a bright pink to his face. That flutter appeared , now stronger then ever , along with a warmth that pooled in his stomach. He supported his weight on one elbow and his knees and brought one hand to lightly caress the blonde's cheek. Naruto flinched slightly then let a small smile breach his lips.

_Is this really a dream?_

_It feels ….so …. Real…_

"Naruto .." Sasuke whispered "open your eyes.." The blonde did as he was asked , slowly opening his eyes to find Sasuke still over him tracing the marks on his face with a small smile hovering his lips. Onyx eyes looked back into bright pools of hope " Is this what you dream about Naruto?" Sasuke said huskily the flutter inside him long forgotten and replaced by a new feeling he had yet to understand. Naruto sighed "if only you knew .." and decided to take a chance. "It's my dream.. " He reminded himself out loud and lifted his head till their noses were touching. Sasuke heard his words but found himself lost in those eyes, never thinking he could have ever experienced something like this . " It's my Dream" he reminded himself once more before pressing his lips to Sasuke's .

_Oh KAMI! _

Sasuke thought about pulling away, but the feeling , He melted into the kiss . Naruto kissed back , hard, too hard for his broken body to handle. Even with his lips covered by Sasuke's he cried out and let himself fall back onto the pillow, wheezing. Sasuke watched him tremble with pain and regretted what he had done even more then before. " I'm sorry.." Sasuke mumbled brushing his lips across the blonde's cheek " I'm so sorry " He lifted himself from over Naruto and laid next to him. " Don't go… " The blonde choked out his voice ridden with pain. Saskue carefully pulled Naruto to him and let his head rest on his pale chest. " I'm not going anywhere " He said lightly before adding " You're still sleeping after all " Naruto smiled, though still trembling " I hope I don't wake up." "Don't say that … " Sasuke said a slight bit of anger underlining his voice.

Naruto yawned " But if I stay asleep …I'll stay here with you ." Sasuke felt a new flush across his face. " Besides .. I'll be in trouble when I get up anyways." " For?" Sasuke Asked a little angry that he would be in trouble at all. " Sakura 's gonna have to get me on the bed again." Naruto stated his eyes drifting closed. Sasuke chuckled " I promise you won't be in trouble for that." " Really?" Naruto mumbled sleep taking over. " Really" Sasuke said softly using his free hand to tug softly at his hair. " Good.." The fox-vessel whispered before falling into slumber. Sasuke thought about leaving But dismissed the thought quickly " I still have time " he said looking down over Naruto, their bodies jumbled together.

**About four hours and thirty seven minutes later ….**

Sakura winded up the stairs to Naruto's apartment and stopped in front of the door. She cocked her head to the side slightly confused . She could feel two Chakra's within, as far as she knew she and Hinta were the only one's who had ever came to visit Naruto upon his return. She dropped the huge bowl of steaming Ramen she had brought the Blonde for his breakfast upon the realization of who's Chakra she felt.

_He must be here to finish Naruto off!!!!!_

Quickly Sakura took in the situation, taking six kunai into her open hand, the other already wrapped around the knob of the door. With one swift, silent movement she flung open the door kunai ready and poised to kill.

What she saw was as thus: Sasuke leaned back against the pillows, asleep, an arm wrapped around the one she had come to protect, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest, curled into the embrace.

_What's going on?..._

She gasped and froze wide eyed in utter shock.

It was the gasp the awoke Sasuke his free hand immediately rising to protect his eyes from the sun pouring in Naruto's open window. Then it was when Sasuke's body went ridged that Naruto awoke lazily opening one eye and smile sleepy up at Sasuke. But Sasuke looking angrily forward " Get out " He heard him hiss. Naruto followed his line of sight to see Sakura standing at the door wide eyed and kunai held above her head. He tried to sit up and groaned, Sasuke pulled his arm out from behind him " Don't move" he ushered turning his gaze to Naruto and brushing his cheek idly.

" What the hell's going on?!" Sakura yelled from the door, earning a hateful glare from Sasuke. He said nothing and turned to headed out the window. But a hand had grabbed around the hem of his hobi " Wait…" Naruto said softly. Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand " Let me go .. and I'll come back." Naruto gave him a look he couldn't quite read and let go. Sasuke gave one last look at Sakura who had not moved several emotions across her own features and was gone.

**HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**

**SUFFER READERS **

Review please I HEART U!

Next Chappie: A lot like Prison.


	3. A lot like prison

My Someone, My Takkun

Written by : ME

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto … Things would have been different … duh

Key: _thoughts _

Chapter Three: A lot like Prison

The silence that echoed , though is was only a moment seemed to last and eternity for Naruto. He could tell Sakura was angry but that deemed just a base underline emotion.. He looked up from the bed and could tell there was so much more.

Sakura was also reading emotions and attempting to stay calm as well. What she had walked in on was in general , shocking, confusing , and did make her slightly mad. But when Naruto looked up at her she saw the same shock and confusion , maybe a couple of other emotions as well. She sighed and closed her eyes , then replaced the six unused kunai to the pouch on her thigh . Subsequently standing up , closing the door , and taking a few more steps toward the bed. She crossed her arms " Explain." She said with a slight rumble.

_This had better be good…._

Naruto pushed himself up again on his fists , he was most definitely awake now . Finding he couldn't quite explain it himself he chocked out " I wasn't dreaming .."

"What?"

" I wasn't dreaming " He said again " I thought I was just dreaming this whole time … but he's really been here." " Yeah …" Sakura said " But I want to know why.. and.." A imperceptible flush lit her cheeks " And why you two were like .. that!" He looked down a pink tinge also across his face. " I don't know .." He whispered " It …just kinda happened." He turned and looked at the bed where Sasuke had lain " I'm sorry Sakura ."

"For what?" She said walking to him " I thought he had come to finish you off." Sakura sighed " You know we have to report this "

"No!" Naruto yelped " I can still try to bring him back ." He gripped the sheets in his hands " Maybe I can convince him to stay on his own" " We don't have a choice right now " She said sitting next to him " What if he's just spying for Orochimaru.?" Naruto reached out and touched her shoulder "What if he isn't?" She looked up to see azure eyes pleading with her " Uh this sucks.." She brought her hands up and held her head for a moment then looked back at Naruto " I'm jealous you know.." Sakura looked out the window a distant look in her eyes " I told him how I feel .. and he cast me aside." " For some reason I've always known it was you who could affect him."

Realizing what she was getting at the flush returned to his cheeks " Sakura…I'm sorry " " It's not like I could reach him anyway.." she pushed a smile on her face " So what do you think?" " About what?" Naruto looked at her in question. " You and Sasuke …obviously there's something gong on considering how things were when I waked in " " Oh…" Naruto looked away hiding his face " I like him…."

Sakura felt pain in her heart at those words but she felt happy for them too. Both boys had been so lonely growing up and though it seemed a little odd it was right .

**~Flashback~ **

Sasuke pulled his arm out from behind him " Don't move" he ushered turning his gaze to Naruto and brushing his cheek idly.

" Wait…" Naruto said softly. Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand " Let me go .. and I'll come back."

" He seemed very tender with you and affectionate " She stood and walked to Naruto's small kitchen " A complete opposite from when you last met " " He's been here almost every night " he corrected her. " Then he must like you too." She replied in a careful tone while opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of juice for herself and a bottle of milk for Naruto. " I .. don't know." Naruto murmured. He was a little confused by the situation and found himself going back and forth with ups and downs. The whole time he thought he had been dreaming, but to find out it was real? Sakura twisted the milk cap off and handed it to him. Naruto sipped at it gingerly, thinking to himself.

_It's not like I didn't enjoy it …._

He blushed thinking about the kiss but turned his head from Sakura to hide it. " I'll be taking this " Sakura said knocking the juice bottle lightly against the side of Naruto's head.

"I have some things to take care of" She said shuttering slightly " I'll bring you food later … for now though .." She closed Naruto's window and pulled down the shades " You should get some rest… and try not to think too much."

" Yeah.." Naruto said setting the now empty bottle on his night stand. With a couple of grunts he laid him self back down lazily pulling only half the sheet to cover him. Sakura slid out the door a moment later , stepping over the ramen mess taking a mental note to clean it up later she touched Naruto's door. " I'm sorry " she whispered and hurried off down the stairs.

Naruto laid on the bed wide awake and left only to his thoughts. Of course he was thinking of the night , the kiss, and being caught by Sakura. Though he wondered Idly …

_After what happened .. will he really come back?_

There was no one to answer his question and he knew only time would tell. " I'm not very patient Sasuke " He mumbled pulling his other pillow over his face. He inhaled deeply , somewhat like a child does when they don't get their way " Ahhh" Naruto sighed thinking the pillow smelled like him, and he found himself lost in thoughts of an onyx eyed Uchiha once more.

**In the Dosai district of ****Konoha. **

It was the loud knock that awoke Kakashi , normally he would have ignored it , for he wasn't on duty today. But there seemed to be something urgent about the knock itself " A moment please.." he grumbled tiredly pushing himself from the warmth and comfort of his bed. He pulled on a shirt and tied his mask on before opening the door and finding a very antsy Sakura wringing the bottem of her dress in her hands. " Kakashi Sensei… I need to talk to you" She looked down at the floor as a group of young Ninja passed behind them in the hallway " In private .." She added.

Kakashi yawned scratching the side of his head " Very well….come in " He held the door open for her as she passed and closed the door behind her . "Whats your problem?" he asked moving to the kitchen. " Sasuke Uchiha " Sakura said softly seating herself at Kakashi's table. " What about him?" the sensei asked bringing both a cup of tea and seating himself across from her. " This morning I found him in the apartment of Naruto ." Kakashi jumped up " Is he alright?" "He's fine I assure you… Sasuke didn't hurt him"

Kakashi looked at her oddly "Then…?"

Sakura sipped at her tea.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing.._

Sakura sighed and began to explain the happenings of this very odd morning……..

……………

Sasuke yawned leaning his head back against the large tree he had chose as his base. He had made it back just as the dew settled and seated him self just out side the hideout just in view of the main exit. He figured someone would come looking for him eventually, and he would just wait here till then. So there he sat , watching the sunrise and of course thinking also of the night that perceived him. He sneezed suddenly one of those ones that tickled your nose . He smirked thinking of how Naruto once told him it meant someone was talking about him.

The smirk disappeared as he noticed Kabuto walking toward him. " Good morning " Kabuto grinned as he came closer .

" Hn" was Sasuke's stoic answer.

" I was looking for you " he said sitting next to the Uchiha. Kabuto noted to himself the Sasuke was covered in dew and had most likely sat out here all morning.

" Where is Orochimaru? " Sasuke grunted.

" He hasn't returned yet" Kabuto sneered.

" I'm starting to think this is a waste of my time " The Uchiha growled as he stood and began walking away. Kabuto jumped up and followed him close behind.

He shrugged as they walked " It probably is……so why are you here?"

Sasuke felt the curse mark stir as it did the only thought that had struck him was what happened last time he had let it flare.

_Dobe…._

Kabuto smirked behind him as he watched the mark recede. Sasuke shook his head but said nothing. " There's something different about you today" Commented Kabuto " A Change of heart perhaps?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

" Personally I don't want you here…. I have nothing against you but I think by now you understand why"

" Hn"

" So if you were to up and vanish before Orochimaru's return ……" He stopped there figuring Sasuke was well enough off to know where he was going.

Sasuke kept walking leaving a smirking Kabuto in his midis.

He would be spending another day long drawn within his own thoughts.

**Back in ****Konoha…**

Sakura had long finished her explanation, Kakashi had only listened in silence taking it all in.

" Well .." he said slowly " That is rather interesting."

"Sensei?"

" It's not so different…"

Sakura felt her inner self scream at him to get to the point, after all with her own views of the situation she needed to see someone else's reaction.

" Not so different from my new book by …"

"Oh no…"

" Oh yes " Kakashi said thoughtfully a grin twinkling in his eye. He held up the book and winked at her , she mentally groaned at the title ; " Forbidden Love." " Well what should be done about Sasuke?" Saukura said seriously " What if he is only spying for Orochimaru and is using Naruto?" " For some reason .. I doubt that's the case" He set the book down on the table and stood " But I will investigate.. just in case." " But…" Sakura stammered " You need not worry " his tone of voice had changed " I will speak to Sasuke directly." Something inside Sakura made her feel fear at his words it must of shown across her face as Kakashi reassured her " Don't worry ." The words seemed empty and didn't assure her of anything but, she had come to him for help. It's not like it was the other way around not that she had any idea what to do anyway.

" I just want him to stay" She suddenly stated , standing. " He belongs here … Naruto is right"

The glint appeared again in Kakashi's eye " Well .. I'd like to shower and get dressed .. I have a long night ahead of me"

Sakura Bowed slightly " I leave this to you Kakashi Sensei" She turned and headed out the door.

Kakashi looked after her even after the door shut and her footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

_Soon I will no longer be your Sensei Sakura…_

_And even though things have changed .._

_You three are my most memorable students.._

He yawned again , giving a longing glance at his bed before he headed to the shower, grumbling to himself about how even when he's off duty they find him something to do.

……………………

Earlier Sasuke had wandered into the woods after his talk with Kabuto. He found himself on a hill overlooking the hide out and a good part of the small village that surrounded the outskirts.

_The sun will be setting soon…._

He had been there all day lost in thoughts of Naruto , his quest for power , and the hatred he felt for Itachi . They all seemed to be bearing a heavy burden on his mind. He had learned so much within his first month here but, from there on Orochimaru seemed to always be gone and the "teachers" he had left him to train with were all easily beaten.

" A Waste of my time …" Sasuke mumbled a scowl across his face.

" I'd say so myself " a clear feminine voice said from just behind him.

Sasuke jumped to attention , drawing his blade and facing the voice . He found himself looking at a girl slightly taller then him with piercing green eyes and long fire red hair that glimmered in the setting sun. She wore what seemed to be a ceremonial outfit of some kind , it was green black and gold and those colors matched no village he knew. She carried no weapons he could see other then a large pipe , the pipe itself was taller then her and looked as if it would weigh a lot but, she balanced it against herself with ease.

" Who are you ?!" Sasuke demanded blade held high.

She ignored him a moment looking over the hideout "Orochimaru…" She grumbled " What a fool…" " Who are you ?!!?" This time Sasuke's voice rose in anger. Two green eyes met his " Calm yourself Uchiha … if I was going to bring any harm I would have done so already." "That's not the point.." Sasuke growled " Now tell me who you are or I might just have to .." " To what? .. Kill me?" She chuckled " Not even Orochimaru can harm me , what chance would you have?" He sheathed his blade " Who are you and what are you doing here ?"

" I am Ryoko " She said a smirk playing on her lips " And I come for you Uchiha "

Sasuke sat back down his back facing the girl " I'm not going anywhere" He mumbled. She reached forward and pulled down the rim of his shirt revealing the curse mark. " Don't touch me !" Sasuke snapped pulling away from her. He looked up into her eyes, In them he saw disappointment and pain, he had seen that look before.

_Dobe…._

" He has already cursed you" She shook her head and sat down next to him looking into the last rays of crimson light . " He's going to help me kill Itachi " Sasuke said, the words seemed hollow now as if they had no meaning. " Even I can tell you don't really believe that " she mumbled " I've been watching you for a while ." Sasuke didn't reply his mind was on the time " You're going to be late .." That snapped him from his thoughts " What?" " I told you I've been watching you Uchiha " She stood and smiled down at him " And you are going to be late." Sasuke looked away " Late for what ?" He hissed at the fire haired girl . " Late for the change of guard at Konoha ."

He looked at her with surprise. " I said I've been watching you " she whispered " But If I keep going on you'll miss out on your Dobe " She smirked as more shock spread like butter across his face. " Besides that I have to go " She turned " Wait .." Sasuke grabbed on the corner of her sleeve . She grinned at him " If you let go .. I'll be back when the sun rises." Sasuke Blushed at her play of words.

_She has been watching me …. Closely._

He let go.

" There is one thing I'd like you to think on till morning though " As she spoke smoke began to pour from the end of the pipe wrapping around her from the bottom up " If you wish to be stronger … then escape this prison and I will show you the way."

The smoke had covered her to her chest by now " I want Proof " Sasuke said his eyes wide at the scene before him. " So be it .." She said " at sunrise then ." The smoke had now covered her face and then that's all that was left .. smoke.

Sasuke watched as the smoke disappeared and it was as if she hadn't even been there at all. Sasuke then realized he had sensed no Chakra at all the whole time she had been there.

_Strange… _

Sasuke scratched the back of his head wondering what sort of situation he was getting himself into. He gave one last look over the terrain thinking to himself .

_This place has been like a prison….._

After a few fleeting moments he was on his way down a familiar path .

The path to Konoha where a boy with golden hair was waiting , though he wasn't the only one waiting for Sasuke's return…

**I WANT REVEIWS!!!!**

**Next Chappy: The white Demon and The red Demon **


End file.
